


Flamme 炽如烈火

by Asaki_Kiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Original Universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaki_Kiri/pseuds/Asaki_Kiri
Summary: 战后。中长。更新不定时。





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> 他们不属于我。  
> 存文用。漫长的八年级。

  
      连日未停的雨似乎是这条巷子里人迹罕至的唯一解释。  
　　  
　　就算雨季已经宣告结束，整条巷子也依旧被阴冷的空气充斥着、就好像阳光永远照射不到这里一样。已经许久没有被清理过的路面上四处散落着破碎的《预言家日报》，和无数战争的残留物：被匆匆从墙上撕下的“头号恐怖分子”的通缉令一起，在仿佛永远也不会干涸的污水中一起缓慢地发酵，散发着令人难以忍受的气味。  
　　  
　　在这片仿佛永远不会被打破的寂静中，凭空出现了一个戴着兜帽的女人。幻影显形的声音令巷口本就歪歪斜斜的“翻倒巷”的木头街牌又晃了几晃，随后又恢复了波澜不惊的状态。她细长的鞋跟从肮脏的青石板地面上踩过，从连日阴雨而积起的水洼中溅起了一串泥点。某个泥点正好溅在了金斯莱·沙克尔的脸上，这让他本就愤怒的表情更多了一丝恼羞成怒的味道。在沙克尔的头顶，被撕掉一半的标题已经浸在了水里：《代理魔法部长正在呼吁取消阿兹卡班的——》。  
　　  
　　女人的脚步匆匆，并没有向这些残骸投去哪怕一丝一毫的目光，周围那些橱窗里依旧陈列着稀奇古怪的黑魔法物品、但是大门紧闭的商店也引不起她任何的兴趣。尽管她走起路的姿势像是刚刚学会穿高跟鞋的女人，没有那么优雅、也没有那么平稳，但她显然已经走了段很长很长的路程，并且时间紧迫：她的鞋面已经被泥浆污染得看不出原本的颜色，而她甚至没有时间停下来给鞋面施一个清洁咒。在巷子的尽头，女人拉下了兜帽，在她终于停下脚步的地方，一个已经生了锈的、写着“博金-博克”的牌子出现在她的面前。  
　　  
　　她深吸一口气，推开了有些吱呀作响的门。  
　　  
　　“停业！”店主略微不耐的声音从后房传来，“您难道没有看到挂在门上的牌子吗？这种日子里可没人想在翻倒巷做生意——”  
　　  
　　“我从来没那个耐心。如果你真的不想做生意，那又何必让门开着呢？”女人终于开口说话了，生硬的嗓音里透着一丝怪异的嘶哑，与她线条柔和的面庞十分不相配，“但我建议你最好还是接待一下。我有你十分感兴趣的东西，博金先生。”  
　　  
　　“那也得看它值不值得我冒这么大的风险。”博金嘟哝着挪动到柜台后面，尽管他努力想要直起腰来，但好像依然是白费力气。曾经油光滑亮的头发也现在已经灰白了一半，枯草一般随意散落在头顶，嘴角的皱纹也如同刀刻般透露着苍老的讯息：“我该怎么称呼您……夫人？”  
　　  
　　“诺特。或者随便什么配得上一个纯血统的名字。”女人嗤笑了一声，“你的老主顾难道都是有名有姓的人吗，博金先生？”  
　　  
　　“那可不一定。总有些人觉得隐姓埋名对他们更好，但那已经是过去了。”博金尽力在嘴角堆出一个讨好的笑容，这让他嘴角的皱纹又深了几分，“您难道没有注意到吗？整个翻倒巷都没有什么生意了，部里关于黑魔法物品的新的禁令刚刚出台。这些日子里，可没有人想与支持那个姓氏的人作对。”  
　　  
　　女人沉吟了半秒：“一个十七岁的孩子，他的名字能比黑魔王更让你害怕？”  
　　  
　　“我不是害怕波特，夫人。我只是害怕阿兹卡班。摄魂怪可不会在乎你是什么血统，神秘人的手下、波特的追随者，它们一视同仁地收走你的灵魂。纯血统现在几乎称得上是一文不值。”博金擦了擦他的眼镜，上下仔细地打量着女人，“更何况就我所知，我现在在部里的名声可算不上怎么好。”  
　　  
　　“一个聪明人懂得审时度势。这没有错。”女人简短地说，“但我不是什么聪明人。我因为这场战争失去了一切，现在我只想找他们全部讨回来。”  
　　  
　　“复仇？您最开始告诉我，是有我想要的东西，我才决定接待您。”博金嘴角的职业笑容消失了，“博金-博克里没有会让一个复仇者满意的东西。老实说，我也不是第一次接待您这样的顾客。他们总是野心勃勃准备大干一场，最后却一败涂地。赢到最后的总是那些喜欢麻瓜的垃圾。就是他们让我的日子越来越不好过，但是，又能有什么办法呢？”  
　　  
　　“我的确有东西要买给你。”女人对博金的抱怨置若罔闻，一根细细的，仅由杖芯连接着的魔杖出现在了女人的手上，“我想你也许还认得这是谁的魔杖。紫杉木，凤凰羽毛的杖芯。十三又二分之一英寸。魔法部准备销毁它，但它现在在我的手上了。”  
　　  
　　博金的声音有些突如其来的慌乱：“我可不是奥利凡德。如果你需要奥利凡德帮你修好它，我想他肯定很乐意帮你这个忙。”  
　　  
　　“但你比谁都清楚，博金，它是那位大人的魔杖。曾经是。毕竟这根魔杖的主人也曾经是你店里的雇员。”女人的唇角微微上挑，“明天你会在《预言家日报》上正式读到关于它被盗的报道，但那帮魔法部的蠢货一辈子都不可能知道是我拿走了它。”  
　　  
　　“我从没把这件事向别人提起过——”他下一秒就意识到这种辩驳毫无意义，“但就像我之前说的，一根断掉的、属于死人的魔杖就和纯血统的名声一样，一文不值。”  
　　  
　　女人的笑意更浓：“我恐怕‘救世之星’本人在接受采访的时候说漏嘴了那么一点点。不过别担心，博金，黑魔王并不会介意我知道这件事。”  
　　  
　　“你难道相信神秘人没有死？”  
　　  
　　“他死了。而我还活着。”女人将伏地魔的魔杖放回长袍里，平铺直叙地说道，用一种在讨论南瓜汁里有没有加糖的语气，却让博金整个人感到了一阵无端的寒意，“我只是在向你证明，我是谁。以及，如果你不给我想要的东西，我也不介意在你的店铺上方投放一个黑魔标记。”  
　　  
　　“我可不想与摄魂怪老朋友打第二次照面。所以我需要你卖给马尔福的消失柜。我的姓氏和马尔福一样值钱，希望你去古灵阁的时候不要走错了金库。”  
　　  
　　“一个食死徒需要一个已经坏掉的消失柜做什么？恕我直言，夫人。我想您一定还不知道吧。”博金发出一声短促但依然不失谄媚的笑声，“就是那个‘马尔福’，他们的审讯今天开庭。无论他们的姓氏有多么值钱，也免不了一场牢狱之灾，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　一只猫头鹰突然闯进了博金-博克，向他的头顶上丢下来一份新的预言家日报。女人抢先一步用飞来咒将它拿在了手上，浓墨重彩的《伏地魔魔杖失窃傲罗正在努力追回》的大标题下，赫然印着的是前食死徒卢修斯·马尔福、纳西莎·马尔福及其儿子德拉科·马尔福将于今日接受审讯的报道。  
　　  
　　“我想你说得对。”女人慢条斯理地说道，细细的指尖把玩着自己的魔杖，眼中一道红光稍瞬即逝，“我的姓氏只会比他们更加遭人唾弃。”  
　　  
　　博金紧张地盯着女人的动作，但他好像已经知道接下来要发生什么了。一道绿光闪过，博金·博克无声无息地倒在了柜台后面。  
　　  
　　“不过，我本人并不介意。”女人的声线此时甜腻而阴冷，她攥紧了那份报纸，然后用粉碎咒将它彻底撕碎，“至少现在，我有了很多时间。还有，你现在永远不需要担心自己会进阿兹卡班了。”  
　　  
　　她从长袍中掏出了一个细颈瓶，看也不看地将泛着褐色气泡的液体一饮而尽。然后女人踏过博金的尸体，如同先前踏过充满垃圾的水洼。  
　　  
　　被女人撕碎的那份《预言家日报》如同雪片般散落在地上，某个不起眼的碎片上，依稀可以辨认的几个单词组成了这样的句子：  
　　  
　　“哈利·波特即将出庭——”


	2. 第一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未完成的审讯节。

整个魔法部从未这么忙碌过，即使是在被神秘人掌控的那段日子里，第十审判庭也没有被如此频繁地使用过。《预言家日报》用比以往还要高涨的热情追踪报道着战后食死徒的追捕和审判的过程，这让整个魔法部都感到了不同寻常的压力。  
　　  
　　“就好像是为了弥补过去一年他们在神秘人的统治下所作出的一切黑白颠倒、扭曲事实的报道一样，预言家日报正竭尽全力地赞美着那位头上有闪电形伤疤的人。”某位不愿透露姓名的禁止滥用麻瓜事务司职员这么严苛地说道，“这也不是他们第一次这么做了。丽塔·斯基特永远都是那个最懂得见风使舵的人，如果你还记得几年前她写的那篇关于神秘人归来的报道的话——在它刊登之初，《预言家日报》上热情洋溢的批判我还历历在目。如果你要问的话，现在那篇文章，在他们口中俨然成了历史的标杆。”  
　　  
　　然而耐人寻味的是，那位正被极尽赞美之词的人在战争结束后却从未接受过预言家日报的采访。尽管关于他的消息仍源源不断地从各处传来：大部分是些鸡毛蒜皮的花边新闻，诸如恋爱不顺、或者这位救世主即将加入巧克力蛙的画片收藏之类，哈利·波特本人却仿佛从公众的视线中消失了一般。没有人知道他现在在哪里、具体在做什么，所有的凤凰社成员对此一致地缄口不言。即使是临时魔法部部长金斯莱·沙克尔在繁重的公务中唯一一次对外发言，如苍蝇般无孔不入的小报记者们也只得到了最无关痛痒的消息，哈利·波特和他的朋友们——包括罗恩·韦斯莱和赫敏·格兰杰——都将重返霍格沃茨，以完成他们的N.E.W.T.学业。  
　　  
　　“尽管我十分肯定，只要黄金男孩流露出那么一丝想要进魔法部的想法，那么即使是魔法部长的位子现在他们也会全力满足他。”丽塔·斯基特随后在加急刊出的《预言家晚报》中用一个不算太小的角落对凤凰社进行了严苛且讽刺的批评，并毫不意外地获得了可观的销量。但不论是出于什么样的原因，那篇报道她还是不情不愿地以这么一句结尾：“不过，当然啦，如果你也在17岁的时候用荣耀的闪电形伤疤杀死了神秘人的话，这同样是你应得的特殊待遇。但考虑到你可能要付出的代价同样惨痛，比如被你的女朋友提出分手。”  
　　  
　　一只横冲直撞的小猫头鹰带着这份加急刊出出来的报纸摇摇晃晃地掉进了陋居的烟囱，随之而来的是韦斯莱太太惊慌失措的怒吼：“罗恩！把小猪从厨房带走！现在！立刻！”  
　　  
　　“我得说，幸好妈妈今晚的菜单上没有水煮猫头鹰。”被称作罗恩的红发男孩“啪”地一声消失、又重新出现在了卧室的地板上，他拎着浑身湿漉漉的小猫头鹰，并试图将它放回猫头鹰架子上。事与愿违的是，那只猫头鹰不断地啄着他的手指，并努力将一份同样是湿漉漉的《预言家晚报》塞进他的怀里，这让他十分懊恼：“嘿，小猪！这件毛衣是赫敏买给我的礼物！”  
　　  
　　小猪对此并不买账，依旧嘁嘁喳喳地绕着他胡乱打圈儿。在罗恩手忙脚乱试图保卫自己的毛衣的当口，另一个戴着眼镜的黑发男孩伸出手来拿走了那份报纸，这无疑在某种程度上拯救了罗恩：小猫头鹰终于安静了下来，黑发男孩摇着头给它施了一个干燥咒，然后奖励了它一粒猫头鹰食，现在它正安静地啃着劳动应得的奖赏。罗恩向他投过来一个感激的眼神：“谢了，哥们儿。”  
　　  
　　“这倒不必。”黑发男孩冲他眨了眨眼，“赫敏的礼物，哈？”  
　　  
　　“噢是的。”罗恩丧气地瘫倒在床上，倒全然不顾自己的床单会同样变得湿漉漉一片，但黑发男孩决定不揭穿他实际上是在掩饰自己通红的耳根，“等会儿我会用清理一新收拾一下……这是澳大利亚旅游的纪念品，至少赫敏是这么说的。不过比起这个，哈利，我更好奇丽塔·斯基特在报道里又说了些什么。”  
　　  
　　“我从没怀疑过丽塔·斯基特歪曲事实的能力。一整年的失业也不能让她说出半句实话。”被称作哈利的男孩干巴巴地答道，打开了那份一半已经湿掉了的报纸，“说实在的，单是知道这份晚报上全是我的名字就已经足够令人不快了。”  
　　  
　　“你得庆幸金斯莱没把更劲爆的事情说出来。”罗恩叹了口气，但完全没有起身的意思，“妈妈说他们不得不在消息之间做出取舍。只有凤凰社的人知道你在这里，而现在整个魔法界都知道你是格里莫广场十二号的主人。无论是谁都知道，在那里也许可以蹲守到你的行踪——”  
　　  
　　“——包括那些流亡在外的食死徒。是的，是的。”哈利有样学样地也叹了口气，干脆整个人瘫倒在陋居的地板上，反正他和罗恩不久前刚刚打扫过卫生，“‘在给那里重新施赤胆忠心咒之前，你最好哪儿都别去，波特。不要以为战争真的结束了。更不要掉以轻心。’”  
　　  
　　“你学麦格教授学得还真像。”  
　　  
　　“但你也不能指望我就这么去告诉赫敏‘你所有课程全部不及格’。”哈利心不在焉地重新举起报纸，强迫自己将精神集中到丽塔·斯基特的胡说八道而不是罗恩的窃笑上，然后他发出了一声古怪的咳嗽，那声音活像被猫头鹰食卡住喉咙的朱薇琼，“……金斯莱到底说了些什么？”  
　　  
　　“我用乔治的新款伸缩耳听到的内容是，他们准备告诉公众你准备回霍格沃茨。虽然是大家用脚趾头都能想到的事。”罗恩兴趣缺缺地说着，从床上探出头来，“难道有什么我没听到的吗？他们是不是把你要出庭的事儿也说出来了？”  
　　  
　　“……那倒没有。虽然他们明天就知道了。”哈利咬着嘴唇，把湿漉漉的报纸往罗恩的脑袋上拍了过去，“丽塔暗示了我和金妮分手的事儿……鬼知道她是怎么知道的，除了你们我从没告诉过任何人。而我现在甚至还在和金妮的哥哥讨论这件事！见鬼，我都不知道我现在为什么还能活着。”  
　　  
　　罗恩轻而易举地躲过了哈利的攻击，他看向哈利的目光几乎要具现化出一份可以量化的同情来了：“她毕竟是丽塔·斯基特。而你现在又是整个魔法界的焦点（哈利绝望地叹了口气）。而且身为金妮的哥哥，我得说这件事不是你一个人的错。”  
　　  
　　“那是赫敏告诉你的。我知道你们每天晚上都在给彼此写信。她说我们两个的确并不合适，我对待这段感情的态度实在有些轻率了，你妹妹值得比我更好的、更贴心的男朋友。梅林的裤子啊，我不能更赞成了。”哈利有些懊恼地坐起身来，他揉着自己本就不服帖的黑发，让那些支棱的发丝变得更加凌乱起来，“实际上，我一直在想，你要是有想要揍我一拳的意思也很正常。身为金妮的哥哥，你有权利对我发火。”  
　　  
　　罗恩安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀：“而我也是你最好的哥们儿。你我都从战争中活下来了，这是好事儿。你和金妮分手，虽然我主观上不情愿，但还好没有超过你们俩在一起时候的那么多不情愿，所以真的没问题。至少爸爸和妈妈都还不知道这件事。下来吃饭吧，哈利，妈妈说她试着做了糖浆水果馅饼。”  
　　  
　　“……我倒情愿你冲着我大喊大叫，那样可能还痛快点。”哈利咕哝着把《预言家晚报》塞到了猫头鹰笼子下面，那张破纸现在简直是一文不值。  
　　  
　　“人总会成长的。我现在也这么认为，大喊大叫不能解决一切问题。”罗恩一本正经地回答他，“更何况，金妮从来没在乎过我的意见。我已经学会接受现实了。”  
　　  
　　罗恩的善解人意（可能也有赫敏的一份功劳）让他心里好受了不少，但意识到接下来他还是要和金妮在一张桌子上共进晚餐——尽管他们这两天已经在尽量有意地避开彼此——哈利就忍不住地开始祈祷，希望韦斯莱夫人能够因为得知他明天就要给马尔福家出庭作证而大吵大闹，这样他就可以全程低下头去扒拉自己的那份晚饭，而不是对自己好朋友的妹妹露出一个尴尬的微笑来。  
　　  
　　韦斯莱夫人果然不负众望。餐后的糖浆水果馅饼一如既往的可口，但因为韦斯莱太太突如其来的大发雷霆而打了不小的折扣。尽管韦斯莱太太的低气压不是特意为了他而准备的，哈利还是自觉地低下了头，准备承受着下一轮新的暴风骤雨。韦斯莱先生和珀西交换了一下目光，然后韦斯莱先生决定挺身而出做那个真正的“救世主”：“哈利已经十七岁了，莫丽。”  
　　  
　　“我当然知道他十七岁了！”韦斯莱太太气呼呼地把刀叉摔到桌子上，在桌布上留下了一块不小的污渍，“一年前你们就在告诉我，哈利成年了，他有权利做他想做的一切事情：对付伏地魔！食死徒审判！出庭作证！谁都知道会有流亡的食死徒等着袭击他！梅林的裤子啊，他甚至还没过他的十八岁生日！”  
　　  
　　“实际上，你不是唯一一个持有这种观点的人，妈妈。”珀西开口了，明显在谨慎地挑选着措辞，“我的新上司也持有这种观点：‘哈利·波特的人身安全应当是整个魔法部的第一要务。’”

　　韦斯莱太太哼了一声。  
　　  
　　“‘但他在战争期间证明了自己有自保的能力。所以我们应当选择去相信他。’”珀西继续说道，哈利从眼角瞥到了韦斯莱先生嘴角露出的一点点鼓励的微笑，“更何况，这场战争的结束的确是哈利做到的。所以我们得相信他，他说有些事情只有他做得到，那就一定是这样的。”  
　　  
　　“永远向你献上敬爱之心，救世主大人。”乔治懒洋洋地插了进来，然后又因为韦斯莱太太的瞪视而缩了回去，“妈妈，我难得回一次家！这件事是哈利自己决定的，爸爸、珀西和罗恩都表示支持，但他们没有告诉你——这时候是不是觉得我是家里最乖的孩子了？”  
　　  
　　“这次先随便你们。我回头一定要找金斯莱谈谈。”韦斯莱太太面色不善地站起了身，“乔治你负责今天的碗。不准用魔法。就像你说的，你不是家里最乖的孩子吗？”  
　　  
　　乔治的惨叫并没能令韦斯莱太太的心情由阴转晴，尽管哈利知道在适当的时候他还是会偷偷用魔法清洗那些碗碟刀叉，但整件事情说到底还是因他而起。哈利忐忑地起身，然后在罗恩写满了“加油哥们儿”的眼神中，追上了走到鸡棚门口的韦斯莱太太。  
　　  
　　“你还有什么事儿吗，亲爱的？”  
　　  
　　韦斯莱太太的眼神有些疲惫，她显然余怒未消，但她的语气中没有一丝一毫责怪哈利的意思。这让哈利心底那点愧疚感更浓了：“我想向您道歉，韦斯莱太太。”  
　　  
　　“哦，你没有做错什么，亲爱的。只是总会让我想起来一年前。”韦斯莱太太的手在围裙上使劲搓着，“你那时候就像今天计划着离开霍格沃茨，去完成邓布利多给你的任务。实际上我确实不喜欢这一点……你还太小，孩子，尽管你已经十七岁了。邓布利多没考虑到这一点，凤凰社也没有多少人想到过这一点，但你在我心里总还是个孩子。而你决定要做的事又那么困难。”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”哈利咽了咽口水，“但……和一年前一样，除了我，没人能做到。我很抱歉。”  
　　  
　　韦斯莱太太叹了口气：“还是没有理由吗？总不会又是邓布利多的绝密任务？”  
　　  
　　“这次我没什么需要保密的，韦斯莱太太。纳西莎·马尔福曾经在禁林里救了我，我想我欠了她一个不小的人情。而且，这总不会比杀掉伏地魔更困难。”他咬了咬嘴唇，将咽回肚子里，“如果可能的话，我想请您旁听这场审判。尽管部里可能不会同意，但金斯莱应该有点办法。”  
　　  
　　“好啊。”莫丽·韦斯莱勉强地冲他笑了笑，“但我还是需要和亚瑟谈谈。”  
　　  
　　“关于什么？”  
　　  
　　“关于你和罗恩的教育问题。既然你们都要继续你们的N.E.W.T.……还有，无论是部里还是凤凰社，都不应该越过孩子的母亲替他们做决定的的问题。”  
　　  
　　韦斯莱太太的口吻十分严肃，但好在哈利知道自己已经说服了她。接下来他什么都没说，只是鼓起勇气给了韦斯莱太太一个诚恳的拥抱。韦斯莱太太明显愣了一秒，但他知道韦斯莱太太理解了他的意思。过去一年里韦斯莱家因为他遭受的痛苦可能比谁都多，但他很高兴看到韦斯莱太太依然将他视作自己的孩子。那对他而言比什么都珍贵。  
　　  
　　在花园的角落里，罗恩悄悄向哈利竖起了一个大拇指。哈利无法不注意到，他反复重复的那个口型好像是：“干得好。”  
　　  
　　哈利无力地冲他笑了笑，他知道真正困难的部分才刚刚开始。

　　这一夜哈利睡得并不能算多么安稳。最近几周来他已经很少做噩梦了，在伏地魔的灵魂碎片彻底死去之后，他仿佛每一天睡得都比前一天更加酣甜，这让他甚至一度怀疑韦斯莱太太把庞弗雷夫人的安眠魔药放进了他的杯子里——当然这不可能。但是无论如何，今晚魔药的效力好像失效了：他的几次短暂的小憩都带来了不同的片段，让他从本就不平静的梦乡中再一次惊醒。  
　　  
　　那些片段的唯一主题是火。色彩强烈的火。贝拉特里克斯金库的烈火咒。赫敏画在神秘事务司门上的火红的“X”。挪威脊背龙喷出的火焰。食死徒在禁林点起的篝火。有求必应屋的厉火——隐隐伴着克拉布的求救和马尔福绝望的抽泣的邪恶的火。  
　　  
　　这下哈利再也睡不着了。他不想吵醒正呼呼大睡的罗恩，只好尽量低声说道：“荧光闪烁。”借着魔杖杖尖的那点光亮，他找到了那块被自己随手丢在床上的、曾属于费比安·普威特的旧手表，跃动的星星告诉他现在不过是夜里三点钟，银色的月光正从窗户中倾泻而下。这种时候他总是想找个人聊一聊，但又总会在静得可怕的陋居中意识到，会明确地回应他的话的人应该都在沉睡。这让哈利有些难过地叹了口气。  
　　  
　　于是他转而思考起自己的梦来，它们现在应该已经不具有任何的预示意义了。也许只是因为明天，他要替梦里那个哭泣着喊道：“克、克拉布……”的人作证的事情实在超出了他的认知，所以那些记忆无论是否相关都一起重新涌向了他的脑际。哈利这么自我安慰道。说实在的，在作出这个决定之初，甚至连罗恩都觉得他自己疯了：“梅林最好的飞天扫帚啊！你已经救了他两次了，哥们儿！你什么都不欠那个小白鼬的！”  
　　  
　　他还记得，就像他说服韦斯莱太太一样，哈利用同样的借口回答了罗恩：“如果只有马尔福一个人受审的话，我会说那是他罪有应得。但是纳西莎救了我的命。而且，这是个绝好的替小天狼星澄清名誉的机会。”他知道提出来小天狼星的话，整个凤凰社都不会有人再说他是多管闲事。但他只对他自己这么说，甚至偶尔地，他也觉得的确是哈利·波特疯了：他在做当年塔楼上的邓布利多就在试图做的事。拯救一个误入歧途的男孩的灵魂。  
　　  
　　哪怕他整整一年都在试图谋杀邓布利多，德拉科·马尔福仍然不是一个杀人者。邓布利多知道，哈利也知道，尽管几乎所有人都持有马尔福一家罪无可赦的观点，他本人也从不认为德拉科·马尔福是个多讨人喜欢的人——整个霍格沃茨可能都没有人比他更有发言权——但德拉科·马尔福从来都并非无药可救。纳西莎·马尔福甚至为了自己儿子的安危不惜背叛伏地魔救了哈利，这是也份他必须要还的人情。邓布利多最后的几个忠告在他脑海中响起，不要怜悯死者，哈利……保证少一些灵魂遭到残害，少一些家庭妻离子散……他觉得他会努力做到的。  
　　  
　　等哈利回过神的时候，他发现自己已经对着点亮的魔杖沉思了足足半个小时了。他赶忙说了：“诺克斯。”然后重新钻进被子里。随后他才突然注意到，罗恩正一脸担忧地看着自己：“你没事吧，哈利？”  
　　  
　　“没事。”尽管依然毫无睡意，但哈利现在不是很想谈他失眠的真正原因，“只是睡不着。”  
　　  
　　“你又做噩梦了？还是伤疤……不，伏地魔的确是死了。”罗恩的语气有些犹疑，“还是因为明天你要出庭的缘故？”  
　　  
　　“后者吧，我猜。”哈利含含糊糊地回答，“毕竟每次我去魔法部都没有什么好事儿。”  
　　  
　　然后罗恩和哈利一起笑了起来。笑着笑着，哈利却突然笑不出来了。他就是在那里失去的小天狼星。罗恩也马上意识到了这一点，但他努力装作若无其事的样子：“其实，比起扮成魔法维修保养处先生，我还是更喜欢堂堂正正地以罗恩·韦斯莱的身份走进去。”  
　　  
　　“你说得也挺对。”哈利勉强地扯扯嘴角，“和闯入魔法部大闹一通、然后带着魂器逃走相比，明天的事情简直算不上什么。”  
　　  
　　“是啊，哥们儿。”罗恩的声音从被子里传来，显得有些闷闷的，像是忍着笑，“用你的救世主身份狠狠地压死那帮威森加摩的老顽固吧。爸爸说大半个魔法部都会站在你这边的。”  
　　  
　　“你说的听起来更像是用汤姆·里德尔的尸体压死他们。”哈利干巴巴地说道，“不过，好歹这次魔法部部长的确是站在我们这边的。”  
　　  
　　“还算是足够鼓舞人心的消息了。”  
　　  
　　“不过，”哈利沉思了半秒，“我想我的确需要给金斯莱写封信。”  
　　  
　　然后他在罗恩的抱怨声中毅然决然地叫醒了小猪。  
　　  
　　哈利好像终于睡着了一会儿，又好像他甚至还没合过眼，韦斯莱太太就已经亲切地喊他去吃早饭了。罗恩没有丝毫醒来的迹象，哈利也决定不去吵醒他。韦斯莱太太贴心地给哈利拿来了刚刚洗干净的衬衫、还有条哈利有些眼生的黑色裤子，奇特的是哈利穿上的时候觉得尺寸正好，这让他忍不住揣测起来，韦斯莱太太是不是翻遍了他的箱子才找出这么一条被他遗忘的裤子来。  
　　  
　　他在离开房间前最后确认了一遍，魔杖和隐形衣都安然无恙地放在他的裤袋里，然后哈利坐在他的位子上开始食不知味地啃着他的黄油面包，心里暗暗感激韦斯莱太太这次彻底放弃了对付自己的头发。韦斯莱先生刚刚自告奋勇要护送哈利前往来宾入口，紧接着金斯莱·沙克尔的守护神就冲上了饭桌，用金斯莱独有的低沉声音说话了：“哈利。”  
　　  
　　“陋居的壁炉已经和我的办公室连接起来了。你可以利用飞路网直接前往魔法部，按照我们在信里说好的，莫丽和亚瑟跟你一起来。九点半准时开庭。”  
　　  
　　闪闪发光的猞猁冲着哈利点了点头，消失了。哈利咽下最后一口热茶，毫不意外地看到有些垂头丧气的韦斯莱先生——哈利猜想他一定是想重温麻瓜的地面交通，结果显然不能如愿了——和对魔法部这一决定显然十分赞赏的韦斯莱太太。  
　　  
　　手表的星星指向了九点整。“走吧。”韦斯莱先生看了他一眼，和韦斯莱太太交换了下目光，“我们跟在你后面，哈利。”  
　　  
　　金斯莱不在办公室里。当哈利掸着身上的煤灰环顾四周的时候，韦斯莱先生也从壁炉里钻了出来：“你知道他们今天会用哪间审判室吗？我希望不是旧的那间。”  
　　  
　　“我得怀疑你有没有好好看哈利的出庭通知，亚瑟。”韦斯莱太太气呼呼的声音从哈利背后传来，“就是那间。第十审判室。你得感谢金斯莱让我们省了不少时间——”  
　　  
　　一只纸鹤以超乎寻常的速度突然向哈利撞来。以一名找球手的敏捷，哈利在它即将撞上自己的鼻尖之前抓住了它。他拆开那只纸鹤，蓝色的笔迹开始在纸上浮现：“我在第十审判室等你们。速来。”  
　　  
　　落款是金斯莱。  
　　  
　　“好吧。”哈利的声音平稳到简直不像他自己了，“看起来是我该出场的时候了。”  
　　  
　　坐电梯前往地下九层的过程比哈利所能想象的还要顺利，也许也是拜凤凰社所赐，一路上几乎所有人都在按部就班地继续着前一秒的工作，偶尔有想要上前的也会在韦斯莱先生的眼神暗示下讪讪地停下脚步。他唯一要做的就是乖乖跟在韦斯莱夫妇的后面。尽管哈利清楚地认识到，几乎魔法部的每一名成员，都在暗暗地将视线投向他所在的方向——但是管他呢，哈利想，只要电梯里那些纸鹤不突然停下来对他行屈膝礼，他就还可以把这一切都当做不存在。  
　　  
　　电梯里的人并没有如他所愿地一层层减少。他尽量把自己放到不那么引人注目的角落里，但哈利发现这实在很难，整个电梯在每一层都不断有人加入，直到它被塞得满满当当。然后在长久的沉默与仿佛无止尽的探究目光中，那个冷冷的女声报出了：“神秘事务司。”他从人群的注视中走下电梯——人们自发地为他们留出了一条通道来，他其实不太享受这种待遇——然后在走廊左侧的尽头拐进了楼梯。  
　　  
　　哈利知道自己就快接近目的地了，因为他发现自己又一次快步穿过布满火把的走廊，然后在那扇挂着黑铁锁的大门前又一次停下了脚步。唯一的安慰是，前往法庭的走廊上再也没有摄魂怪的身影。  
　　  
　　“这一次我不想说祝你好运了。”韦斯莱先生拼命冲他眨眨眼，“祝你一切顺利。”而韦斯莱太太重重地拍了拍他的肩膀。哈利深吸一口气，拧开了门上沉重的铁把手。  
　　  
　　第十审判室对他而言并不是什么陌生的地方，但这种熟悉感和回到霍格沃茨的感觉截然不同：审判室的装饰与气氛他恐怕这辈子都无法喜欢。昏暗的火把，阴冷的空气，审判室中央带铁链的三把空椅子，还有永远在窃窃私语的巫师们的乌压压的人影——  
　　  
　　那些声音在他推门的时刻戛然而止。所有人的目光再一次向他聚集而来，有点像还在霍格沃茨时的魁地奇开场，但这种无声的关注还是让哈利很不喜欢。更让他不喜欢的是，就在离他仅有几排距离的板凳上，丽塔·斯基特正笑眯眯地吮着一根粉色羽毛笔的笔尖。  
　　  
　　“哈利·波特。”金斯莱率先打破了沉默，他从最前方的板凳上站起身来，“我很高兴你准时到了。”  
　　  
　　“呃，我希望如此。”哈利觉得自己的声音如此陌生，它简直要和自己的身体分离了。这份紧张实在太无道理，他告诉自己，毕竟今天即将坐在那张空椅子上的人不是哈利·波特自己：“毕竟你我都不想看到，我等会儿只能坐在那三张还空着的椅子上。”  
　　  
　　“你是在把自己和食死徒相提并论吗，哈利·波特先生？”坐在威森加摩那几排椅子上的某位巫师说话了，哈利把目光移到他的身上，那位穿着威森加摩的紫红色长袍，深蓝眼睛、薄嘴唇，头发剪得极短的巫师也毫不客气地看了回来，“法庭是一个严肃的场合，我希望你能理解。”  
　　  
　　“耐心点，莫利纳。”金斯莱再一次出声了，“实际上，他确实曾坐过那张椅子。我想你们中间的有些人可能还记得。”  
　　  
　　威森加摩的人群中发出一阵不小的骚动。  
　　  
　　“因为未成年滥用魔法的问题。”哈利尽量用不大不小、正好够让每一个角落都听到他的音量回答道，“很抱歉，但是，谁能给我弄一张椅子来？我的变形术水平还没有到能随心所欲变形出椅子来的程度。”  
　　  
　　“我来吧。”哈利这时才注意到韦斯莱先生一直站在自己身后，韦斯莱先生挥动魔杖，一张和陋居的起居室中一模一样的椅子就这么出现在了空椅子旁边，“我觉得现在可以正式开始了。”  
　　  
　　韦斯莱先生同金斯莱互相点头致意，然后韦斯莱先生的身影消失在了整个审讯室的最后排。哈利同手同脚地挪动到那张椅子上，并且由衷地感谢起来今天穿的这条稍显宽松的黑裤子有效地掩盖了他的颤抖。  
　　  
　　“还好现在我们不用摄魂怪来押解食死徒了。”坐在金斯莱右手旁的珀西·韦斯莱抬起头来冲哈利笑笑，哈利注意到珀西身旁马法尔达·霍普柯克正一丝不苟地提笔记录着，尽管哈利不知道这有什么好记录的，“只是辛苦了我们的傲罗。虽说这是值得的。”  
　　  
　　“好的。”金斯莱简短地说，打断了珀西的话，“那么我们开始吧。8月19日的审判。审理威尔特郡马尔福庄园的所有者卢修斯·马尔福，其妻纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福，其子德拉科·马尔福。”  
　　  
　　“……被告方证人。”哈利努力回想着上次邓布利多的一言一行，尽管他知道金斯莱肯定根本不会在意这个，“哈利·詹姆斯·波特。”  
　　  
　　“在审判正式开始之前，我认为有必要请被告出场。”坐在金斯莱左边的、哈利不认识的男巫开口了，“请把他们带上来吧。”  
　　  
　　屋角的门打开了，五名傲罗——哈利认出了那个他曾见过的一只眼睛戴着眼罩的女巫，剩下的四位都是陌生的面孔——带进来了三个人。  
　　  
　　纳西莎跟在她的丈夫和儿子后面，比他记忆中稍长的头发有些随意地披在耳后，而哈利甚至不需要任何提示就清楚地区分出了卢修斯和他的儿子：尽管他们穿着几乎一模一样的黑色长袍，有着如出一辙的苍白面孔与倨傲的表情，也许是阿兹卡班的缘故，他们甚至都消瘦了不少。但卢修斯看到坐在他们对面的哈利·波特的时候，还是成功地保持了面具的完美。他目不斜视地快步走向了离哈利最远的位子，任由那些叮叮当当的锁链将自己锁起来。  
　　  
　　而德拉科·马尔福，却像是被施了全身束缚咒一样愣在了原地。他的瞳孔微微放大，脸也有些微的涨红——让那张惨白的脸终于有了点血色。他的目光紧紧地盯着哈利，仿佛要将哈利的脸上烧出个洞来。但唯独这一次，哈利判断不出来他的眼神里究竟是恐惧还是憎恨：在以前通常这很好判断。  
　　  
　　“这不是你和老同学打招呼的时刻，德拉科。”卢修斯冷漠地说道，纳西莎已经在他的身旁就坐了，“一直站着总是不礼貌的。”  
　　  
　　“还是这么讲究礼貌，卢修斯。”莫利纳再一次出声了，自始至终他的语气没有显得友好过，“有救世主帮你们作证，就以为自己高枕无忧了吗？”  
　　  
　　卢修斯没有理他。哈利低下头去，尝试用研究自己鞋带的方式逃开马尔福并算不上善意的目光，但他发现这没有什么效果。更何况他全然没有理由心虚。于是哈利重新抬起头来，发现马尔福的眼神依然黏着在自己身上，完全无视他身后傲罗的催促，马尔福仍然拒绝入座：“如果能选的话，我绝不会希望今天的证人是你，波特。”  
　　  
　　他把那个“波特”的发音咬得无比清晰。  
　　  
　　“你会发现食死徒一般是没有证人的，马尔福。为此你应该感到感激。”哈利毫不客气地这么回敬道，单词自然而然地从他的舌尖上一个个往外蹦，“所以快把你尊贵的屁股挪动到椅子上去。你不是唯一一个被这场审讯折磨的人。实际上，我也不希望它持续太久。”  
　　  
　　“啊哈，救世主的恩赐。”马尔福终于走到了他的身边坐下，然后假装毫不惊恐地被铁链包围起来。哈利还没来得及出言继续嘲笑，五名傲罗突然一起向哈利鞠了一躬，然后重新消失在门背后。这让哈利结结实实地吓了一跳。  
　　  
　　珀西向哈利投来了一个同情的目光：“那么，卢修斯·马尔福，我们决定先从你开始。有任何异议吗？”

　　“没有。”从哈利的角度看不到卢修斯的一举一动，仅从声音来判断，卢修斯的嗓音比此前任何一次都要平静，“但请将我妻子的宣判放在最后进行。她不是食死徒，纳西莎·马尔福没有黑魔标记。”

　　“这点我们已经查明了，即使你没有进行特别的说明。”哈利并不认识的男巫点了点头，“需要你承认的指控是，你过去几年里的确曾效忠于伏地魔——并非出于夺魂咒的效果，这是你上一次面临食死徒指控时作出的解释——并于一年前的一月份，成功越狱阿兹卡班。”

　　“是的。我不否认。”

　　“还有，关于你在过去一年里，频繁参与食死徒活动的指控：包括并不限于，谋杀凤凰社成员爱米琳·万斯，参与谋杀霍格沃茨前任麻瓜研究课教师凯瑞迪·布巴吉，向食死徒提供马尔福庄园作为活动场所等一系列严重罪行。”

　　“我不否认。”

　　“我有异议。”

　　两个截然不同的声音同时响起，甚至连丽塔·斯基特都停下了唰唰作响的羽毛笔，所有人的目光再一次转向了哈利。哈利感到脸上“腾”地一热，但他没有让这段短暂的静默持续太久：“先生。我有异议。”

　　“加德文·罗巴兹，现任傲罗指挥部主管。你可以直接称呼我加德文，哈利·波特。”男巫简洁但发音清楚地自我介绍道，“可以询问一下你提出异议的内容吗？”

　　“卢修斯·马尔福在过去的一年里没有魔杖。他能参与的食死徒活动，实际上相当有限。”哈利低下头去，从口袋中拿出自己的冬青木魔杖，“具体谋杀的罪行，我相信卢修斯有自己的的证言。但我能作证的是，从去年的7月26日开始，卢修斯·马尔福就失去了他的魔杖。被神秘人抢走了，并用于当晚对我的，呃，谋杀。具体的经过我想金斯莱也许还记得。”

　　金斯莱冲他点了点头：“关于这点证词的真实性毋庸置疑。”

　　“我的魔杖就可以。”哈利能感觉到他手心渗出的汗，黏黏糊糊的，令人不快，“如果对它施以闪回咒的话，你们会发现它曾经毁掉过一根魔杖——属于卢修斯·马尔福的。此后的很长一段时间，奥利凡德都被关押在马尔福庄园的地牢里。伏地魔没有让他制作过新的魔杖。”

　　“有这么回事吗，卢修斯？”即使是明确地在向卢修斯提问，莫利纳锐利的深蓝眼睛一刻都没离开过哈利，“神秘人抢走了你的魔杖，然后它就被击毁了？”

　　“是的。”

　　“从那之后你获得过新的魔杖吗？”

　　“没有。”

　　“奥利凡德在马尔福庄园被关押了多久？”

　　“直到圣诞节假期。”哈利再一次抢在了卢修斯之前回答了问题，“在我差点落入伏地魔手中的那次，我救出了奥利凡德和我的两个朋友。有足够的证据可以证明，卢修斯在这段时间内没有获得过任何魔杖。”

　　他特意强调了一下任何这个词语。

　　“我暂时没有问题了。”莫利纳也将“暂时”这个单词的发音咬得一清二楚。

　　“在此之前，哈利向我们提供了一项非常重要的证物：一根魔杖。山楂木与独角兽毛，正好十英寸。”珀西突如其来的官腔式发言将哈利从僵局中解救了出来，哈利向他投去了一个感激的眼神，“是曾属于德拉科·马尔福的魔杖。”

　　“我们都知道，它就是杀死神秘人的那根魔杖。”马法尔达·霍普柯克的声音充满了一种古怪的敬意，不知为何这让哈利浑身都不舒服了起来。他不安地绞起了手指，意识到他们是在这根魔杖的原主人面前谈论它——严格来说，那根魔杖的所有权现在的确属于哈利自己，但哈利的潜意识里仍然认为，那根魔杖他需要在某个时刻归还给德拉科·马尔福。更让他不安的是，哈利的眼角瞥到了丽塔·斯基特的速记羽毛笔正在羊皮纸上疯狂运动着。他强迫自己不去想她又借此发挥了些什么。

　　“那根魔杖现在属于你们的黄金男孩。就在波特带走了奥利凡德当天，”德拉科·马尔福开口，他试图努力模仿卢修斯那种冷冷的、充满嘲弄的声调，但显然完全不适合他，甚至让他的回答也充满了一种异样的滑稽，“我主动放弃了对它的所有权。”

　　“出于什么理由？”哈利直觉加德文并不在乎这个个问题的答案。但他的确提出了困扰哈利多日的问题。

　　“我不知道。”德拉科微微耸了耸肩，“我给不出理由。”

　　“很聪明的回答。”金斯莱低下头去翻了翻卷宗，“既然哈利的证词完全足够证明，卢修斯在过去几乎长达一年的时间里都不拥有魔杖，那么过去一年间相应的食死徒活动的指控，是否有望将其取消？”

　　“但哈利·波特没有帮他摆脱‘向食死徒提供活动场所’这一罪名。恰恰相反，他甚至帮我们证明了它，”坐在后排的某个女巫略带讽刺地说道，在昏暗的光线下，哈利努力眯起了眼睛也只看到了她的紫色口红，“但这和那一长串的谋杀清单比起来似乎的确无足轻重了。”

　　“还有非法监禁。”莫利纳面无表情，“他曾参与的对哈利·波特的追杀行为也一样无法原谅。”

　　“所有食死徒都或多或少地，参与过对我的追杀。”哈利有气无力地说道，“呃，鉴于伏地魔的命令。想要违抗汤姆·里德尔可不是一件困难的事。”

　　“如果他们最初就有勇气违抗伏地魔，那么时至今日坐在这里的食死徒，也不会有他们。”端坐在金斯莱身后的男巫——哈利盯着他的鹰钩鼻，猜测他应当是威森加摩的新任首席魔法师，因为他的话语中带着明显不容违抗的意味——缓慢地开口说道，“具体的罪行，威森加摩当然会进行举手表决。你的证词只能作为一部分参考。”

　　“我想也许，让哈利·波特陈述完他全部的证词之后，再作出表决会比较合适。”

　　男巫瞪了加德文一眼。但没有继续反对。

　　“好的，那么，德拉科·马尔福。需要你承认的指控是，你涉嫌参与两年前食死徒谋杀前霍格沃茨校长阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多的计划。以及与你父亲相同的，关于你过去两年间食死徒活动的指控。”加德文一字一顿地说道，“我们已经确认，你至少在两年前就已拥有了黑魔标记。”

　　珀西突然不合时宜地插嘴：“但遗憾的是，我们的证人在今早遭到了谋杀。阿瓦达索命咒，干净利落，傲罗指挥部目前正在努力追查——”

　　“与本案无关的内容最好适可而止，韦斯莱。”加德文的声音有些阴郁，“我们不能保证某些有心人不会借题发挥。突发状况最好还是留到发布会再上说明吧。”

　　哈利看了一眼突然露出狂热神情的丽塔，在内心默默赞同了加德文的说法。

　　“谋杀？”卢修斯的语气中流露出了那么一点点难以置信，“让我替你们猜测一下，有几成可能是流亡的食死徒所为？”

　　“实际上，我一点都不意外。如果不是因为你案发时还被关在阿兹卡班的话，你的名字绝对会被列在嫌疑犯名单上，马尔福。他的所有客户清单中，你可是最优先的那个。”

　　哈利突然意识到他们在讨论的人是谁了。两年前德拉科曾经用黑魔标记威胁过的、在翻倒巷经营黑魔法生意的博金·博克。就像他们所说的，在伏地魔失势以后，每一个流亡在外的食死徒都有可能杀死他。但又会出于什么理由呢？一名流亡的食死徒突然出现在翻倒巷里，显然需要冒着极大的风险。博金·博克知道了哪些不该他知道的秘密吗？但是伏地魔已经死了，为伏地魔保守秘密还真的有价值吗——

　　不。打住。哈利拼命对自己说，这不是他今天需要担心的问题。哈利努力压下那些乱七八糟像打人柳一样四处挥舞的思绪，将注意力重新集中到眼前的新情况上。

　　“啊，啊。是的。”卢修斯的尾音拖得长长的，“那的确如此。是两年前。是的，我恐怕无法作出辩驳。”

　　“两年？！”一个胖胖的、很慈祥的陪审团女巫突然站起了身，“我恐怕他那时还没成年。有未成年人成为食死徒的先例吗？”

　　“的确是这样记录在案的，夫人。”珀西像是为了弥补刚才的一时失言，他的回答一本正经极了，“德拉科·马尔福于两年前正式成为食死徒。具体的情况，我想您也许也可以咨询哈利·波特。”

　　“我没有什么要补充的。”哈利说道，“珀西说的都是事实。”

　　“我也没有。”德拉科开口，依然是那种古怪而滑稽的平静，“六年级时我拥有了黑魔标记。也是我杀了邓布利多。”

　　“你没有。”哈利忍不住出言反驳，“全凤凰社都知道，杀了邓布利多的是斯内普——”

　　“那也没有任何区别，不是吗？”德拉科粗暴地打断了哈利，“整个六年级，毫不避讳地说，我都在计划如何杀了邓布利多。我捎给他带有黑魔法的项链、送给斯拉格霍恩有毒的蜂蜜酒……其实能杀了他的机会微乎其微，对不对？但那些事情，毫无疑问是我做的，这才是关键。是我让食死徒进入了霍格沃茨。尽管他到最后一刻还在试图帮助我，但我依然选择杀了他。”

　　哈利发现德拉科正在不断地重复塔楼上邓布利多对他说过的话，但哈利不准备向别人说明这一点。

　　“别忘了，我当时在场，马尔福。悲情英雄的角色一点都不适合你。”哈利意有所指地说道，他尽力压下那些过于尖锐的评语，“就算你想把这件事的所有责任都大包大揽到自己身上，我也可以替你证明一点：如果你不杀掉邓布利多，伏地魔就会杀死你的家人。”

　　“可是我还是走了这么远，不是吗？”德拉科古怪地笑了起来，哈利拼命侧过头去也只能看到他扭曲的嘴唇和无神的眼睛，“又是老一套，波特。我知道你是为什么来到这里的，所以收起你格兰芬多式的伪善吧。做你该做的事，把我送回阿兹卡班。不要以为邓布利多说我不是一个杀人者，你就和他一样轻信起了一个食死徒说出的话了。”

　　“德拉科。”纳西莎轻轻叫了他一声。哈利突然惊觉这还是他今天第一次听到纳西莎说话。

　　“什么，妈妈？”

　　“没有什么。”纳西莎的声音低低的，“我和你爸爸都不会希望你把一辈子耗在阿兹卡班的。”

　　德拉科陷入了沉默。

　　“食死徒的孩子——依然是食死徒。比卢修斯好一点的是，他倒是不想着怎么样为自己脱罪了，但这样也赚不到我的同情分。”莫纳利哼了一声，“波特先生，这次又有什么绝妙的借口？”

　　陪审团的好几个巫师发出了赞同的声音。

　　“如果你，或者整个威森加摩都认为我的证词是‘绝妙的借口’的话，那我认为这场战争我们赢得毫无价值。”哈利咽了咽口水，他怀疑自己是气昏了头了，如此尖锐的问题对现在的局面显然无济于事，但他实在忍受不住了，“‘食死徒的孩子不该得到同情’，这样的逻辑和乌姆里奇的‘泥巴种的孩子引不起我们的同情’有什么区别？”　

　　“乌姆里奇已经进了阿兹卡班了，哈利·波特先生。威森加摩绝不可能徇私枉法。”端坐在金斯莱身后的男巫再一次开口了，依然不疾不徐、语气坚定，但哈利能读到一丝怒意，哈利敏锐地注意到他巧妙地避开了自己的追问，“这是威森加摩新任首席魔法师的保证。我们也希望，您能够正确地尊重我们所做出的判断。”

　　“对于威森加摩，我没有表达过哪怕是一点点的蔑视。”哈利指出，“实际上，我五年级接受那场审讯时，威森加摩就曾经判我无罪。在伏地魔卷土重来、而魔法部只想息事宁人的时候，有超出半数的威森加摩成员依然坚持我无罪。”

　　“任何正义的巫师都会选择在那个时候坚定地支持你。”

　　“在整整过去的一年里的确如此。”哈利表示同意，“但依然存在少数——只是少数——内心充满迷茫，但最后选择站在我这边的人。他们没有在我五年级的时候举起支持我的手，但那也并不意味着罪无可恕，因为他们在过去的一年里选择用生命证明他们的忠诚。”

　　“我无法否认这种情况的存在。”

　　“而那就是我正试图向你们证明的——即使是食死徒，在他们用生命选择了自己的忠诚的时候，也该得到他们应有的尊重。”

TBC


End file.
